


Dead In The Water

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [50]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Caring Jensen, Evil Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Forced Relationship, Hopeful Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared must remain faithful to the King, no matter the price.Jensen cannot do anything other than watch helplessly as the one he loves sinks further into despair.





	Dead In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry lol.

"Jared...oh, my sweet Jared. Come to me, beloved."

He has no choice, no say in this matter.

His body is not his own anymore as he sheds off his silk robe, letting it pool around his feet. There are no garments to cover him, no underwraps to shield his not-body against unwanted eyes.

Jared--the King's advisor--stands there, naked and shivering, covering up the most intimate parts of the body that no longer belongs to him.

It's King Jeffrey's now.

"Do not hide yourself, pet," His Majesty chuckles, losing his patience on the foot of the bed, trousers undone, erection clear as day. "Come to me. Now. Do not make me come to you."

The King's advisor remembers the first and last time he disobeyed His Majesty's orders, and shivers at the phantom pain on his buttocks. The red weed like welts and bruises did not leave his body for days, making each act of debauchery more painful than ever.

And so, Jared steps forward, coming to stop until his flaccid member stares helplessly in the King's face. King Jeffrey takes it in his hand, feeling around Jared's length with a sickening expression. He licks him, causing the advisor to shudder in despair. It only becomes worse when his back entrance is breached by His Majesty's fingers.

"Why so shy now? You just couldn't wait to clamour for more last night."

It's not true. Jared said nothing of the sort! As if reading his mind, His Majesty speaks.

"You may not have used your words," King Jeffrey hums, molesting his advisor's body. "But every inch of you was singing under my touch. Was it really that blissful for you?"

No. It wasn't.

"Yes," Jared lies. Looking up at the ceiling to avoid any eye contact. "It was."

"Tell me how you felt."

"Please, Your Majesty..."

"Answer me."

"It felt...as if you lit every nerve inside of me on fire."

King Jeffrey laughs, sucking and licking on Jared's now stiff length. Before he's even aware of it, Jared is on his back, gazing up into the eyes of the man he once viewed as a great leader. He was once so kind, so gentle, so patient. But then he changed, and he _devoured_  Jared's innocence.

He was saving himself for his true love.

King Jeffrey presses his lips to Jared's, plunging his tongue into his mouth. It wiggles about excitedly as the ruler of this kingdom gropes Jared possessively; he curls his hand around his advisor's neck, yet does not squeeze hard enough for him to lose his breath.

"I love you, Jared," His Majesty murmurs, breath smelling rich ale that makes Jared sick. "I love you so much, my darling. Do you love me? Tell me you love me."

Jared cries, allowing the tears to form. "I love you, Jeffrey--aah!"

The King slips inside of Jared, grunting happily at the familiar heat. "Mmm! Yes! More."

"I love you..."

Faster.

"Tell me more!"

"I--I love you."

Harder.

"Louder, Jared, louder!"

Like a brute in heat.

"I love you, Jeffrey!"

Once upon a time, he may have cared immensely for this man, but that's over. Jared does not love his King. He never will.

He loves another.

****

Jared shuffles out of the King's bedchambers in the middle of the night. He hugs the robe closer to his chest, tying it in place. He quietly shuts the door while Jeffrey slumbers, aching all over. The hallway ahead is long. He can hardly walk, what with the dull pain in his backside.

He doesn't get too far, and crumbles to the floor, wincing. It's not long before he finds someone rushing to his aid, whispering his name and reaching out for him. Jared looks up in the dark in fear, though his fears are assuaged when he sees a familiar face.

"Jensen," he gasps, crying yet again.

Jensen, the King's Knight. Jared's one true love. He bends down, scooping the slender Jared up in his strong arms. He shushes him, sneaking away from the King's bedchambers in secret.

Later, Jensen washes Jared in his bath, carefully scrubbing and cleaning him from the inside out. He's ashamed of this, of having to be cared for this way, of having Jensen see the damages their King left on him. Humiliating. He wishes the King would turn his gaze on some other young creature, but it would only be worse for them.

The fear of death and the fear of having another unlucky soul tortured by the King is what keeps Jared trapped in this Hell.

"How long were you standing outside of the bedchambers?" Jared asks, whispering from the bath.

Jensen continues his work, not yet stopping. "For most of the night."

"So you heard..."

"I had to make sure you were safe."

"I don't think I'll ever be safe from being the King's whore."

"Stop." Jensen snaps, dropping the scrub brush into the water. "You're not...you are _not_  a whore. And you're not _his_ whore either."

Jared's chin quivers. "I thought for sure he would kill me this time. He was so rough, I...I couldn't stand it. I knew if--if I fought him, I would--"

Jensen swallows, hugging his lover close, not caring his he too becomes soaked. "We will escape him. Just like I promised. You'll never have to do this again once everything is ready. I almost have enough for us. We'll start anew, somewhere far in another land, a place covered in trees and flowers."

It sounds lovely, but it is a fool's dream. There is no hope of getting away from this maniac. He will continue to rape Jared and defile his body until his mind suffers as well, leaving him nothing but an empty shell of his former self.

And as Jensen makes love to him much later into the night, Jared believes that his fate is sealed.

As much as Jensen loves him, he knows what will happen in the end.

There is no escape here.

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie? Hehehe >:)


End file.
